Various women's undergarments are available which are combination underpants or "panties" and stockings. These pantyhose as they are commonly called are generally regarded by adult women as necessary to be completely dressed up for a formal or semi-formal engagement.
These garments provide a particular problem for elderly or infirm women who because of some disability or simply a lack of strength must struggle with these garments in order to urinate. These difficulties for an elderly woman with weak bladder control can cause difficulties which result in embarassing and frustrating "accidents" which result in the evening's festivities being cut short or a very uncomfortable remainder of the evening.
Prior attempts at these problems are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,739 entitled "Panty with Openable Crotch", issued to Nicholas A. Marino; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,780 entitled "Divided Panties for Women and Children" issued to George Gold. These prior attempts had the disadvantages that their multipart and seamed construction provided an uncomfortable and sometimes so irritating a garment to the sensitive female area that the aforementioned difficulties and embarassment were more tolerable and thus preferred over the attempted solutions.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an opening is provided in a pantyhose garment in which the panty portion comprises a double knit fabric material which by its construction presents overlapping flaps which by digital manipulation expose the opening through which urination can be accomplished without any removal or partial removal of the pantyhose garment.